The Many Pranks of Trunks and Goten
by cyberpheonix
Summary: Trunks and Goten prank Vegeta and possibly others. r and r
1. It's All Too Easy

The Many Pranks of Trunks and Goten

By Cyber_Phoenix, Cyber_Hyena, and my good friend…

# Shiva

## Chapter I: It's All Too Easy

It was a normal day at Capsule Corp., Bulma was busy in her lab on some new invention.Vegeta was napping on the couch after training, eating lunch, screwing Bulma, and watching the Playboy channel™.Now he was sound asleep with his teddy bear in one arm and his thumb in his mouth, while sitting up slumped over.Lastly Trunks and Goten were in the War Room™ planning their latest prank on Vegeta.The War Room™ is a secret set of rooms behind a bookshelf and underground Trunks' room.

The War Room™ is a pranksters heaven, but that's only putting it lightly.The weapon storage room is fully stocked with water balloons, shaving crème, squirt guns (actually they are more like cannons that shoot water), buckets, firecrackers, bee bee guns, smoke bombs, dental floss, and various other things. They also had a planning room, a kitchen, a living room, a vault, an elevator, and several escape hatches.Trunks and Goten were in the planning room preparing for their latest prank.

"So Squishy, do you like the prank is it good?" Goten asked the hamster.

"As a matter of fact, NO!!!!!!But… then again I'm just a hamster so what do I know… Oh go on DO IT UP!!!" Squishy yelled joyously 

"I knew it was no good… I told you Trunks, I told you it was stupid!"

Then an all out brawl ensued leaving the two boys bruised and bloodied.

"Hey you two stop wrastlin' in thar' ya here!?" Yelled an angered Bulma, who was drawn away from a highly delicate experiment that involved the many uses of Spam®.

Goten and Trunks slinked along to the living room making sure to keep their ki down.They entered to find what their surveillance had already confirmed.Vegeta was asleep.

"Goten, give me the shaving crème." Trunks whispered.Goten nodded and pulled the can out of his pocket and handed it to Trunks.Vegeta had shifted his napping position to sitting up with his hands on his thighs.Trunks flipped Vegeta's hands over (so they were palm up) and sprayed them with shaving crème. Then he unzipped his pants, Goten didn't understand why just yet.Trunks asked Goten for the feather and upon receiving it he began to tickle Vegeta's nose.

When Vegeta awoke he attempted to wipe the sleep from his eyes, which effectively covered his face with shaving crème.To say that Vegeta was pissed would be an understatement.Goten held a sound recorder nearby as Vegeta's most girlish scream reverberated through out Capsule Corps.

"BRRAAAAAAT!!!!"Goten and Trunks high fived, step one was a success.As Vegeta leapt up to his feet his pants fell down around his ankles, causing him to trip up as well as exposing his Sailor Mercury boxers™.As Goten and his partner snickered Vegeta popped up behind them in SSJ2™.

"Uh oh, the jig is up" Goten whimpered pointing at Vegeta.

"Uh, hi dad." Trunks said nervously.

"Hi Trunks, Goten, you have 5 seconds to run…1…2…345 DIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! RUUUNNN!!!!!" they screamed on pure terror and flew away with Vegeta on their heels shooting ki blasts.

All of the blasts missed however, they just harmlessly blew up something like the staircase, or a doorway, or some irreplaceable antique vase.The chase continued around the house until they hit the tripwire.Trunks and Goten jumped while the pants less Vegeta continued charging and failed to notice the wire until he ran into it and fell over thus giving the two the chance to secure themselves in Trunks's room. They quickly grabbed random and propped them up against the door.They nodded to each other and Trunks said while panting, "Well, we're alive."

"Yeah *pant* alive."Goten replied.Suddenly, the door began to shake violently, the two young saijins screamed and began to put more stuff in front of the door.Goten handed Trunks a lamp and so forth.Then he turned to see Vegeta who handed him a chair."Thanks" Goten said.Vegeta kept handing Goten furniture until Trunks tapped Goten on the shoulder and pointed out that Vegeta was standing right behind them."Boo."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Goten and Trunks screamed.

BA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

Goten and Trunks blew up in a shower of mechanical parts that disintegrated.

"Well that's that," Vegeta said and left.

…Meanwhile in the Prankster Cave™…

"We lose more robo-clones that way," Goten said looking at the monitor.

"Yup, but we gots him gud hur!hur!hur!hur!hur!!!" Trunks said doing his redneck impression.

Goten worried for his friend's sanity or lack of, and slapped his friend upside the head."What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Sorry, temporary insanity" Trunks apologized and then they both began laughing manically until Goten stopped and hit him again.

"Well let's mark this down in the journal." Trunks said and walked over to the master computer and turned it on.Windows 98® popped up and Trunks said "Hugbees" and the screen changed to Prankster Gear 2000®.Trunks entered a lot more passwords like "Jennifer Lovuic is a hottie", and "Vegeta is a stupid moron and he has a big butt and his butt smells and he likes to kiss his own butt."Following that about 200 different doors opened up in the wall.Inside was a safe that Goten opened and took out a small stamp with Vegeta's head xed out and stamped it on the "scoreboard" and placed the stamp back in the safe and closed it.

"Mission successful" Trunks said.

"Yup, sure was" Goten replied.

"Yes, now we must plan for our next prank" Trunks said.

"Have any ideas yet?"

"Oh…I've got a few ideas…" Trunks said with an evil grin.Then Goten also began to smile and the both began laughing evilly…

Well what did you think?Please review and tell me whether or not to add my next chapter (like even if you objected it would stop me).Again review and say cool, peace out.


	2. Pink Fuzzy Bunnies

Author's note: I enjoyed the general response to chapter one of this story so I'm gonna' keep goin' wit' it

**Author's note**: I enjoyed the general response to chapter one of this story so I'm gonna' keep goin' wit' it.I'd also like to thank Cyber Hyena, and Shiva for their help again

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DBZ, or any animes I may mention in this fic, so don't sue me because it would be a waste any way because I have nothing.I'm broke.So scram bud.

Chapter 2: Pink Fuzzy Bunnies 

Trunks peered cautiously into Bulma's lab for some sign of her.Not sensing her ki and not seeing her, he and Goten slipped in."Hey Trunks," Goten said.

"Yo."

"Don't you think it's a little early to be pranking your dad?" Goten pondered

"Not really, it's been a few days." Trunks replied.

Goten shrugged as he and Trunks approached the closet where Bulma stored her failed inventions and her failed meatloaves.They opened up the closet and got what they wanted, a pink "ray-gun".

"Are you sure that's the right one?" Goten asked, making sure Trunks got the right ray gun.

"Yes, it's the right one.Crikey!" Trunks replied in an exasperated tone.

"We'd better hurry up before your mom comes back," Goten said and with that they both scuttled back to the War Room™.

"Phase one, complete" Trunks said as they exchanged high fives.

"Hey what the hell does this thing do any way?" Goten asked Trunks.

"Excellent question dear Watson, this is none other than the _Pinkifyer™" Trunks said with a Sherlock Holmes tone to his voice._

"Again what does the gun _do_?" Goten said clarifying what he previously said.

"What do you think it does dumbass!?" Trunks exclaimed and cuffed Goten upside the head. "It turns things pink, hence the name 'Pinkifyer™'!"

"Well, sorry I thought it was one of those name puns again, this damn anime is full of them!!" Goten fumed.When he finally calmed down and started being coherent again. "So what are we gonna' do with this Pinkifyer thing anyway?" Goten asked.

"Well I've got a couple of ideas…" Trunks trailed off and gave Goten the Grin of Pure Evil™.

Goten returned the grin and they both laughed manically as thunder clasped in the background and Wuggums, Trunks's cat, hacked up a fur ball.

Vegeta was on guard that morning, testing the door for a water bucket, trip wires, and honey in his shampoo.After double-checking everything, he relaxed enough to take a shower.As he lathered up, he failed to notice Trunks and Goten floating by with the Pinkifyer™.

And, although Vegeta was on guard he also failed to realize that his shampoo was mixed with pink hair dye.He got out of the shower and dried himself off, not noticing that his "beautiful hair" had turned cotton candy pink.What he didn't fail to realize was that the clothes he had laid out to wear after his shower had been replaced with a fuzzy pink dress, and instead of his Pretty Sammy boxers were a pair of panties (gee, you think Trunks and Goten are trying to tell Vegeta something?).

"What the HELL is going on around here?!" Vegeta yelled in a fit of rage "TRUNKS!!!"

The enraged saijins stormed out of the bathroom, covered only with a towel, and in to his room only to find that all of his belongings had been replaced with fuzzy pink things, with the exception of his teddy bear: Teddy.He opened his closet to find pink dresses instead of the clothes he usually wore.

"INJUSTIC!!!…Oops, that's Wufie's line, I mean, BRAT!!!" Vegeta shrieked.He turned the room almost literally upside down in his search for normal clothing (like his bad man shirt!).The only thing he could find was a disco outfit left over from Halloween.Trunks had purposely missed it because he remembered the time his father got drunk and thought he was John Travolta.

The terrible two sat at the table, having a contest to see who could eat the most bacon in one sitting, and so far Goten was winning 3,765,432 ½ to 2,738,125 until Vegeta stormed in, ate the rest of the bacon (all 5 million pieces!) and yelled at them until they convinced him they were off blowing up bull frogs and port-a-potties up with fireworks.

Vegeta went back into his room, still wearing only his towel wrapped around his waist, and looked for something suitable to wear.He opened his closet to see if he overlooked anything, only to have 1000 or more **Pink Fuzzy Bunnies**™ with large scary/cute blue eyes (think power puff girls), fall out of the closet onto Vegeta.Bulma heard the shrieking saying "Probably cut himself shaving again, and blaming it on Goku like everything else."

She got the peroxide and calmly walked out of her lab toward the bathroom when she passed Trunks and Goten, who were headed in the general direction of her bedroom.

"Why are you going to my room?" Bulma asked.

"To see what happened to dad, and how the heck did you know we were going there?" Trunks asked.

"I'm your mother, that's my job." She replied.

They all opened the door to find thousands of **Pink Fuzzy Bunnies**™ all over the room, but mostly burying Vegeta, who's arm that was reaching out of the bunny mound, was the only visible part of him.All three of them burst out into uncontrollable laughter.Vegeta kept screaming bloody murder until he passed from lack of oxygen.

"That was our BEST prank ever!!!" Goten yelled triumphantly.

"And just think, it's only phase one of my master plan…" Trunks trailed off.

…That night in the living room…

"I know it was them Bulma! And for that they must be severely punished!!!"

"Aww, come on Vegeta, they're just kids, they're just playing." Bulma said.

"Ok, what ever I'll think about it in the bathroom." Vegeta said, and walked to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, shaved, and combed his hair."Hey, since when did I have pink hair?"

What is part 2 of Trunks's master plan?Why is there always room for jell-o?Will Goku eat belly button lint?And what kind of people voted for George Bush anyway?!All these questions and more will be answered…eventually, so stay tuned to find out when exactly eventually is!!!


End file.
